Tears For Flame: Continued From Song of Hope
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: This is to remember the death of Grace of Flame. Song of Hope was the original person to start. And Frieda love, my OC has something to say about this.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, it's me: GoldenAngel999. And yes, I just heard the tragic, tragic news about Grace of Flame. For those of you who do not know her she was a former fanficiton writer who wrote very magnificent fanficitons for all to enjoy. Also, she was a very great friend to not just me, but for everyone else who support her along the way. And according to her friend, she died just yesterday and we were all crushed by this news. Then I heard that Song of Hope, another fanfiction writer started a chain to remember the death of Grace of Flame. And I will be continuing is from her as well.**

**So today, in remembrance of Grace of Flame (and Kiara her OC), my OC Frieda Love will also make a speech about her. So please folks, spread the word and DO NOT break this chain, ever.**

Funerals are always the time of grieving of a close friend and family member. Is it always devastating to hear the loss of a loved one. At the somber grave, everyone was mourning and weeping the grave loss of Kiara Destiny Summers. Despite all of her flaws during her natural living life, she was always a great friend to all.

That was exactly the case for 16 years old Frieda Love Belvini Ebina. The Italian-Japanese girl was wearing a dull black dress that is tight fitting and knee-length. That dress is also long-sleeved. There is a black belt with a faux rose in the middle. To go with that, Frieda wears matching black stilettos, a black veil , black heart earrings, and black thigh-high stockings. She was crying uncontrollably and she had Masamune Kadoya, her boyfriend to comfort her from this difficult time. He had a few tears on his eyes as well.

And for some reason, Frieda eventually had the guts and courage to step up to the wooden podium to give out her personal speech. Of course, she cannot remain silent throughout this funeral and she wanted to have something to contribute. She began to speak through the given microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Frieda Love Belvini Ebina, for those who do not remember me. Ad I am here for the one and only purpose: the loss of my friend...no our friend Kiara Destiny Summers. For those of you who do not know her in any way she..." Frieda briefly stopped to wipe a tear on her left eye," is our very close and dear friend of ours."

"It doesn't matter who or what she or anyone is. I don't care if they're young or old, tall or short, or whatever. What matters is that they have a true heart, and that what Kiara has, and we respect that. Whether we are afraid of death or not, we all know it can hurt our loved ones and those who are close to the deceased one. And the moment I've heard the news of Kiara's death, I've started to drop down, bawling my eyes out. And personally, I know what it feels like to lose someone who is your friend, whether it's just an acquaintance or our best friend."

"When I met her personally, at first I thought that she would be a cold-hearted and cynical person, or that's what she is on the outside. But then again, she was scarred from her past and that is completely understandable because I knew she has a heart just like everyone else in this world. And if you think about it, she doesn't deserve to go through all of the pain and sorrow she has been through her past life."

"Also, I feel bad to people like Kyoya to be having to go through such tough times. I know, it's...so difficult for them to handle the news..." Frieda then stopped for 10 seconds to try and calm herself form this difficult situation. Then she continued this speech:

" We all know that her physical self is passed on, but we do know, that spiritually she is still alive. And I believe that the good Lord will accept her into the gateways of Heaven, where Kiara will forever dwell into a place of peace, no pain, no tears, and no sorrow whatsoever."

Frieda placed her right hand on her heart and finished," So, as close friends of her, we will never, ever forget Kira Destiny Summers. She is not just our close friend, she is just like our own sister as well. And as we remember her in our prayers, we always cherish the memories with her, good or bad. So..Kiara..." Frieda sniffed and managed to fish," We...love you with all of our hearts!" Frieda then collapsed into tears and Masamune had to run up to her at the podium to comfort her.

"Well done with this speech, Cherry Girl. I know, it must be difficult," Masamune whispered as her hugged Frieda, comforting her.

**Sniff...well that's all I have to say. But I just had to continue this chain, Starting with Song of Hope. And please, review and tell me what you guys think; I'm crying right now, it's so hard to hear about losing a friend. ;(**


End file.
